


Marionette Lovers

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2DV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Present Tense, probably, that's about it, the angst is also going to be hidden in the fluff, use of diary format as well as normal format, used that info from the dmc5 novel where dante escaped hell through a hole in a wall?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: "Hello. It has been a while. I remember Lady putting you on my desk a few days after a certain incident and saying how it was probably a good idea for me to write in you. I did. Only for a bit, but then it got too much. I put you away. But here we are again.Let’s see. I was stuck in Hell, fighting for who knows how long, but then I saw “him”. Who is this “him”? Yes, you guessed it. It was him. He had long hair down his back, but as if I wouldn’t recognize him. Vergil. He was alive. I didn’t kill him."A what if Dante found Vergil when he was stuck in hell and dragged him back to Devil May Cry and took care of him.





	Marionette Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> *said I was going to rest after the hellish bar fic*
> 
> *posts the first chapter of this instead*
> 
> oops.
> 
> unbetaed as always.

_Hello. It has been a while. I remember Lady putting you on my desk a few days after a certain incident and saying how it was probably a good idea for me to write in you. I did. Only for a bit, but it got too much. I put you away. But here we are again._

_Let’s see. I was stuck in Hell, fighting for who knows how long, but then I saw “him”. Who is this “him”? Yes, you guessed it. It was him. He had long hair down his back, but as if I wouldn’t recognize him. Vergil. He was alive. I didn’t kill him._

_He didn’t seem to recognize me since he moved away when I got closer. Just then, there was a hole in the wall._

_A portal to the human world immediately popped in my head and I had to go into it. It might be my last chance to get out of here, but I couldn’t leave him. So, I grabbed him as firmly as I could. He felt like he was going to shatter any second. I grabbed him and pulled him into the portal. He bit me though. Bit me really hard._

_We came back here to Devil May Cry (I changed it back from Devil Never Cry)._

_Let’s see how everything will go from now on._

_-Dante_

Dante puts down his diary and stares at his curled up brother sitting on the floor in the corner far far away from him, his blue eyes glaring at Dante under his long hair that covers his pale skin that seems to look like it is cracking and peeling.

He looks kind of how he looked as Nelo Angelo, only a bit healthier. Just a bit. Only a little livelier. Only a little. It makes Dante a bit happy.

However, the smell doesn’t make Dante happy at all. Dante doesn’t smell any better, but Vergil smells worse. He smells like death and Dante doesn’t like it at all.

However, if he just walks over and grabs Vergil again… he stares down at the bite mark on his arm that is still not completely healed. It will probably be worse than this bite.

However, if he just let Vergil be and go take a shower by himself, the whole store will smell like hell.

Dante sighs and moves back slightly, causing Vergil to tighten his arms around his knees as he continues looking at Dante.

 _Guess we have to do that._

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his coin. 

“Tails, wash him. Heads, leave him alone for now.”

He tosses it into the air and catches it in his fist. He opens his hand and stares down at the coin in his palm.

He looks back at Vergil.

“It’s your unlucky day, big brother.”

He can also say it is unlucky for him as well, but at the same time, he is glad that coin chooses to show tails. 

He gets up and swiftly walks to Vergil who tries to become one with the corner. He even hisses at Dante. I am so sorry, brother. 

~~

_Hello, it’s me again. I got Vergil into the bathtub with great difficulty. He hissed and clawed at me. He was like a cat._

_But, the way he fought against me. It was definitely Vergil._

_I won and Vergil became clean, the smell of death finally gone from him with the cost of possibly the water bill going up again this year and the cruel marks all over my body._

_Managed to get some dry skin off and he bled as I did, but he quickly healed besides from some scars that probably would take even longer to heal, his skin looked healthier. He looked even more like his old self even if with the long hair. I considered cutting it, but I love running my hand through it. Vergil’s hair was always softer than mine. Maybe one day he would ask me to when he remember me again._

_I got another chance to have him by my side and I can’t mess it up again this time._

_-Dante_

Dante closes the diary. He is already getting used to writing into it. Maybe it is because he has a reason to write in it. He looks at Vergil who is back in the same corner, but somehow there seems to be even more of a distance between them. Dante expects it even if he doesn’t like it, but at least Vergil smells like Vergil and not Vergil decked with the revolting smell of death.

However, Dante knows. Vergil is still just a hollow version of himself. He fights against Dante. He glares at Dante and hisses at Dante, but all of it lacks the... entire glow, the spirit, the shine that the brother he knows has. All the actions now are that of an abused animal who is trying to protect himself. Vergil’s pride, his brother’s smug air and cockiness, but also how he can be extremely kind. All of it is gone for now. All that is left of Vergil is this hollow shell that attacks anything seeing them all as enemies. 

Dante clenches his fist. He doesn’t know what Mundus had done to his brother and he is glad he doesn’t know.

He probably will not be able to forgive himself from not ripping Mundus into pieces. 

Dante leans back and takes a deep breath. He has learned to be patient, especially when it comes to Vergil.

Right now, Vergil can’t do anything on his own. He has no Yamato (where is Vergil’s sword anyways?) and his body is too weak right now. Whether he likes it or not and whether he knows it or not, Vergil needs Dante.

He hates how much the fact that Vergil needs him makes him happy. 

His heart has really become extremely twisted over the years. 

He looks back at Vergil and widens his eyes in shock at the sight across from him. Vergil isn’t glaring at him anymore. 

His cheek presses against his knees and his eyes are closed as he breathes in and out in a constant speed.

Vergil has fallen asleep.

Dante can’t stop his lips from curling up into a small smile as he watches him. He looks away slightly only to reopen his diary and quietly and quickly scribbles into it.

_xx/xx/xx_

_Vergil fell asleep. It had been a long time since I saw his sleeping figure. I miss it a lot. And it might be easier to open up his heart again than I thought. Still hard, but easier._

He closes it and continues watching Vergil. He doesn’t know how long, but he feels peaceful and he doesn’t mind watching his brother sleeping forever. He wants to burn the image of his peacefully sleeping brother in his mind forever.

However, nothing is forever. A loud crash happens outside the shop and startles Vergil awake. Dante watches as his brother looks around in confusion until his eyes meet with Dante’s. Vergil resumes his glaring.

 _I should have tied his hair up_ , Dante thinks to himself, not bothered at the glare at all. Though, he is a bit sad that his quiet intimate moment with his brother when they finally meet again was interrupted. 

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I talked about this a few times on my twitter and I'm excited to be posting it.... inspired by [@whiskybottle_](https://twitter.com/whiskybottle_)'s 2DV art. So good....... I love their art so much.
> 
> Also the title is inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-RnsC3zsQU) which might give hints to things that will happen in future chapters :)
> 
> I just wanted to post this, but actually going to on a small break. I like comments, so do comment your thoughts... only if you guys want ofc.


End file.
